Little Challenger
This article is about the song Little Challenger by I-1 Club. For information on the CD of the same name go to Little Challenger (Single) is a song by I-1 Club. History TBA Releases Little Challenger appears on the CDs Little Challenger and Wake Up, Best! A new version of Little Challenger appears on the CD single Unmei no Megami and the album Wake Up, Best! 2. It is performed by two different I-1 Club teams. Audio TBA Lyrics English= I set out on an adventure, taking off my pajamas I don't need a compass or a map, all I need is courage A boring everyday that I'll forget about From now on, I am a Little Challenger As time passes, I feel like I'm gonna lose I look right, I look left The friends I trust are right there, Wow Wow We always fulfill our dreams Yes! Yes! No one can stop us Everyone has that shining chance That's why we should grasp it now I set on an adventure without my parents knowing I don't need knowledge or experience, all I need is a free soul After being though a large ocean and a dark, cold forest I slowly grow, as a Little Challenger As time passes, I lose confidence I look up, I look down The sky and earth protects me, Oh Yeah Our big dreams Now!Now! We will sing and dance with smiles There is nothing to be unsure of I will aim to be the person of tomorrow I love you, it's love I am able to say that I love myself I love you, it's love For that reason, I am here We will always fulfill our dreams Yes!Yes! No one can stop us Everyone has that shining chance That's why we should grasp it now Now! Onward! Little Challenger |-| Romaji= Bōken ni deyō pajama nanka nugisute Chizu ya compass ha iranai mune ni yūki ga areba ī Taikutsu na mainichi nado wasurete shimau ga ī sa Korekara bokura ha little challenger Toki ni kizutsuki makesō ni nattara Migi wo miro hidari wo miro Shinji aeru nakama ga soko ni iru kara WowWow Bokura ha itsudemo yume wo kanaeru Sō! Sō! Dare ni mo tomerare nai Kagayaku chance ha dare ni demo aru Dakara sunao ni ima wo hakidase Bōken ni deyō papa ya mama ni ha naisho de Chishiki mo keiken mo iranai jiyū na tamashī areba ī Arekuruu oounabara mo makkura de tsumetai mori mo Dondon susumu-sa little challenger Toki ni mayotte kujikesō ni nattara Ue wo miro shita wo miro Ōzora to daichi ga mimamotte iru Oh Yeah Bokura ha dekkai yume no tamago sa Sā! Sā! Egao de utai odorō Osoreru mono nado nanni mo nai sa Ashita no jibun ga kyō no michi shirube Suki da yo suki nan da Suki tte ieru jibun ga suki Suki da yo suki nan da Sō iu tame ni boku ha koko ni iru Bokura ha itsudemo yume wo kanaeru Sō! Sō! Dare ni mo tomerare nai Kagayaku chance ha dare ni demo aru Dakara sunao ni ima wo hakidase Ima da! Iza ike! Little challenger |-| Kanji= 冒険に出よう パジャマなんか脱ぎ捨て 地図やコンパスは要らない 胸に勇気があればいい 退屈な毎日など 忘れてしまうがいいさ これから僕らは リトル・チャレンジャー 時に傷つき負けそうになったら 右を見ろ左を見ろ 信じ合える仲間がそこにいるから WowWow 僕らはいつでも 夢を叶える そう!そう! 誰にも止められない 輝くチャンスは誰にでもある だから素直に 今を吐き出せ 冒険に出よう パパやママには内緒で 知識も経験も要らない 自由な魂あればいい 荒れ狂う大海原も 真っ暗で冷たい森も どんどん進むさ リトル・チャレンジャー 時に迷ってくじけそうになったら 上を見ろ下を見ろ 大空と大地が見守っている Oh Yeah 僕らはでっかい 夢の卵さ さあ!さあ! 笑顔で歌い踊ろう 恐れるものなどなんにもないさ 明日の自分が今日の道標 好きだよ 好きなんだ 好きって言える 自分が好き 好きだよ 好きなんだ そう言うために 僕はここにいる 僕らはいつでも 夢を叶える そう!そう! 誰にも止められない 輝くチャンスは誰にでもある だから素直に 今を吐き出せ 今だ!いざ行け! リトル・チャレンジャー Videos TBA Navigation Category:I-1 Club Discography